1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solar equipment and, particularly, to a heat-distribution sensor and a solar tracker having the heat-distribution sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, solar panels work best when facing directly toward the sun. However, the position of the sun varies both with the seasons and times of day. Therefore, solar trackers are employed to track the sun and, if enabled, to orient the solar panels towards the sun. So far, many kinds of solar trackers have been developed. For example, one kind of solar tracker is configured with predetermined moving profiles of solar panels, based upon information of a perpetual calendar and a starting location of the solar panels. As such, once the solar tracker runs the moving profiles, the solar panels can accurately keep facing the sun. However, to predetermine, store, and execute the moving profiles, the solar tracker requires a high performance modern computing device. This makes the solar tracker more expensive. In addition, the moving profiles cannot be applied to the same solar panels that may be located at other regions, since different regions have different perpetual calendars.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide means for a solar tracker to be able to overcome the above-mentioned problems.